Drabble Meme: Rurouni Kenshin
by Pearl of the Dark Age
Summary: ONGOING. Drabble meme challange. Read, enjoy, review, and request a drabble! See guidleines inside! Thank you!
1. for Kasumi Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_Drabble for_ **Kasumi Sora**

By Pearl of the Dark Age

The sunlight was filtering through the foliage of the treetops, sprinkling light and shadow upon an ambling redhead. Kenshin looked up at the branches, observing the birds twittering away. He wondered if he could ever be as carefree. Traveling down another dirt road, he was. Even though he was a rurouni (wanderer), he still carried a heavy heart.

"Hey you!" a loud voice behind him interrupted his musings. "Stop right there! You are under arrest!"

He also carried a sword! "Oro?" he asked, turning around to give the policeman a puzzled look. The policeman was running at him at top speed, wielding his sabor around wildly. _Time to run!_ Kenshin thought as his eyes widened and his irises shrank to dots. (Classic Kenshin expression!) "Can we at least talk about this?" he hollered over his shoulder as he sprinted off.

"This is the Meiji Era. You are not allowed to carry swords!" the policeman shouted.

_It was a yes or no question_, Kenshin mused. He ran a little faster. _I can't believe I'm doing this again…_

"Slow down! I have to arrest you for carrying a sword!" the man called vigorously.

Several hours later…

"Slow down! You are under arrest!"

"This one will not slow down!" Kenshin replied as he continued to run. _This man is quite persistent, he is! _"How about a lunch?" Kenshin asked. "We can take a break, I'll share my food, and then we will continue this chase when we are ready."

"I'm going to arrest you!" the policeman called, who was still right on Kenshin's tail. "You can't bribe me with food!"

Nighttime…

_Okay, this one has had enough_, Kenshin thought. _This one gives credit to the policeman for being so diligent in his duties, but this one is going to have to lose him or he will be arrested. _Kenshin ran at his top speed (finally) and vanished before the policeman's eyes.

It took a moment for the policeman to realize that he couldn't see the sword-toting redhead anymore. He turned around to get his bearings and realized he was so far from his post, he was lost. _I can't believe I'm doing this again_, he thought as he slowly trotted back down the road.

End drabble.

**Drabble Meme snagged from MOG, who snagged from KS  
**The idea: You request drabbles (500 words or less ficlets) in a particular fandom, pairing optional, provide me a line, and I'll write it.

GENERAL RULES  
1. I will only take requests from the fandoms listed below.

2. One request per person.

3. Send request in PM. Therefore, you must have an account with Fanfiction.

4. All drabbles will be posted with their respective fandoms. (Example: if I do two Fruits Basket drabbles, they will be posted together)

5. Please include following information: Fandom, Pairing/Character(s) and a line.

6. You may include het, yaoi, or yuri; but NO pedophilia or incest! I draw the line there.

THE FANDOMS: Yugioh, Fruits Basket, Cowboy Bebop, Rurouni Kenshin, Gravitation, Azumanga Daioh, and Full Metal Alchemist.


	2. for vs malik

Diclaimer: Do no own!

Also, I apologize for any OOCness! This request was challenging. But this is a drabble, afterall…

* * *

_Drabble for_ **vs malik**

By _Pearl of the Dark Age_

Aoshi looked out the window, his sharp eyes straining to catch a shadow or sudden movement in the fog. He was feeling extremely uneasy, and the company he kept didn't help.

"Is anyone out there?" Shishio asked darkly. "I'd hate to be discovered here."

"Don't worry about it," Aoshi muttered. He glanced at Shishio, wondering how much the man knew. "We'll be safe here for a while. They don't know about this place. We have tonight just for ourselves to do just as we want."

"Hmm," Shishio murmured, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous man. "You are a complex guy. I never would have thought…"

"Really?" Aoshi replied, curiously. "I knew we'd reach an agreement eventually." He smiled at the man sitting before him. _On the plus side_, Aoshi thought, _I don't have to worry about being cold if I snuggle up with him._

The fog drifted by the small window ominously as if hiding some lurking danger. Every shadow, every sound, and every minute made Aoshi's senses perk up. "You need to relax," Shishio muttered, cajoling. "You are like a statue."

Aoshi sat down upon the tatami mat, but no less acutely aware of his surroundings. "Sooner or later…" he muttered absentmindedly.

"I know you want to kill the Battousai," Shishio whispered. "And that is what this agreement is for. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

End drabble.


	3. for Mr Cat

Disclaimer: Do not own. Okay?

I wrote this while cooking some noodles.

_Drabble for_ **Mr. Cat**

By Pearl of the Dark Age

Two tall, handsome men were strolling down the busy market street. No one who saw them would know what their true natures were like. "Give me the list!" Saito snapped as he snatched a scrap of parchment from Aoshi's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aoshi demanded. "That's my list! I wrote it, I cook, I buy. I don't know why you bothered to come with me!"

"I don't trust you," Saito mused. "I just want to make sure that you don't over spend my money again."

"If you complain, you can cook from now on," Aoshi replied coolly. He retrieved the grocery list, glanced down it quickly as if he didn't already have it memorized, and started toward the nearest vendor selling freshly caught fish.

"Don't get herring," Saito commanded as he followed on his heel. "You always get herring. You know I hate it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi's indifferent expression well disguised his amusement.

"How about cod?" Saito suggested.

"I hate cod," Aoshi muttered. "No flavor."

"You enjoy being difficult, don't you?" Saito returned.

"You enjoy giving orders, don't you?" Aoshi said in the same mock tone. He bought herring, crossed _fish_ off the list, and moved to the next vendor.

And so it continued like this even until they went to bed.

End drabble.

Such serious characters can lead to really oddball scenes, if you think about it. If someone takes something so simple as grocery shopping so seriously and there are differences of taste, I imagine that this is how it would result.


	4. for S&G

November 14, 2006

Sorry I took so long… (sweatdrops)

_Drabble for_ **Sapphire & Gold**

By Pearl of the Dark Age

Sanosuke stood with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko at the train station in Kyoto. They had just finished visiting Aoshii and Misao and were eagerly anticipating their return trip to Tokyo. Well, everyone except Sano that is…

"You are NOT getting me on that contraption of a teakettle again!" Sano bellowed, hot-faced. "I'll walk, missy!"

"I paid for your ticket already and it's non-refundable!" Kaoru snarled dangerously. Kenshin sweat dropped – anime style – and Yahiko picked at his ears absentmindedly. "You are coming with us, Sanosuke!"

She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt before he could escape. "Whoa, Ugly's got you whipped!" Yahiko jested.

While holding one hand on Sano, Kaoru bonked her first student of her dojo with the other fist – leaving a tomato-sized welt upon his head. "Oro?" Kenshin commented good-naturedly as he followed her onto the train.

They all found their seats without trouble, and Sano drew his knees to his chest. "The teakettle…" he bemoaned under his breath. "It's a freaking teakettle!"

"Shut up, roosterhead!" Yahiko snapped. "If I have to hear this all the way to Tokyo – _I'll _walk!"

"Oh no you won't!" Kaoru roared. Her eyes became dangerously like a predator, and Yahiko revised his thoughts.

"On second thought, Sano," he said while edging away from his sensei, "why don't I prove to you that this teakettle – I mean, _train_ – can move! Come with me to the engine room and we'll settle this!"

"Oro? But this one remembers that passengers aren't allowed in the engine room," Kenshin stated. Kaoru whacked him over the head. "Of course it will be good for Sano to learn about locomotives, that it would!"

It took half an hour to get to the engine room because Yahiko had to literally drag Sanosuke all the way. Once they were there, Sano seemed to calm down as the engineer happily explained about coal-burning power and steam. (He was one of those people who loved the sound of his own voice.) Even Yahiko was impressed with all the new facts about trains he previously did not know. An hour and a half later, after Yahiko decided to interrupt their friendly teacher's lecture on the _history _of trains, they both emerged from the engine room covered in black soot.

"Well, what do you think now?" Yahiko asked.

"It's a very _powerful_ teapot."

End drabble.


End file.
